Lusty, Lemony Twilight Drabble Collection
by brontee.belikov
Summary: A collection of Twilight lemon drabbles. The collection will include all pairings, all genres. Some drabbles will be set in the human world, whilst others will take place in Stephenie Meyer's world of Twilight. Review or PM me with requests! All drabbles are rated M for lemons and graphic scenes.
1. A Fun Night Out With Adonis

_A Fun Night Out With Adonis._

This is the first of hopefully many lusty, lemony drabbles!

I haven't written anything Twilight-related for a long time, having drifted from the series for some time, however, I am looking to get back in Edward's good-books with this lusty collection of lemons. Hopefully you all enjoy and leave me some love!

Please read the AN at the end, although it is long, it will enable you to make contribution to the collection !

A fun girls' night out. Well, that was what Alice had called it. I wasn't overly convinced on the 'fun' part yet.

My college roommate, Alice Cullen and her cousin Rosalie Hale had decided that it was time I took a break from study. Apparently spending all your 54time wrapped up in studying for finals was not an appropriate way to be utilizing your Saturday nights. But I needed to do well on my English Literature exams. My future depended on those results.

"Come dance, Bella!" Alice squealed excitedly over the thumping of the techno music blaring in The Vibe, a trashy nightclub frequented by college kids.

"Alice, no. Come on, I need to study. We all do, actually."

"For once in your life, Bella, let lose and actually have some normal teenage fun. Who knows, you might meet some tall, dark and handsome stranger out there." Rosalie gave me a wink.

My lack of dating experience was a common topic amongst my friends. They just couldn't get over the fact that I had never had sex before. It would appear that still being in possession of one's virginity constituted for an uptight old lady. My old fashioned values really were considered ridiculous in this century. My family often joked that I had come into this world a century too late.

"Let's go. You don't get a say in the matter, Bells." Alice quipped. She latched her small hand onto mine a proceeded to drag me into the fray of gyrating bodies and scantily clad women. I wasn't dressed much better. Alice had forced a tight blue dress on over my head that barely covered my ass.

I sighed, resigned to a wasted night of no studying.

I gasped when I felt a firm, lean body press up against me from behind. Large hands travelled down my sides, edging at the hem of my dress. A rush of excitement ran through me – excitement I had never felt before. My skin flushed, my knees became weaker. All with just a small touch. And I didn't even know who this stranger was.

"You're so beautiful," A warm, silky voice whispered in my ear. His words sent a tingle down my spine. "I've been watching you all night with your friends. I hoped you would come to dance." Gosh, that voice was going to make me pass out.

Keeping in time with the thumping music, I twisted my body in my strangers arms. And was faced with Adonis.

He had perfectly styled bronze hair, startling green eyes and tempting I colored cupid's bow lips. Beautiful was hardly the right word to describe this man.

"Your name?" He inquired softly, his green eyes boring into my own.

"Bella – I mean, Isabella, but just Bella. I don't like Isabella, just . . ." I was rambling. I took a deep breath. "I prefer Bella."

He was laughing now. Laughing at me. My skin flushed further.

"Well, Bella, it is really nice to meet you. I am Edward."

His penetrating green gaze was making me grow wet between my legs. I rubbed my thighs together lightly, seeking a little friction. Edward noticed the small movement of my legs.

"Hmm," he sighed, "Do I excite you?" Edward's lips grazed my earlobe as he spoke, his sweet breath washing over me, tantalizing my senses. His had slipped down my body and gently pushed the short skirt of my dress up. By breathing quickened with lust as his fingers brushed against my thighs.

"Ungh," I groaned. Edward's fingers were dancing dangerously close to my needing centre.

Edward pulled me against him, my hips meeting his roughly. "Can you feel what you are doing to me?" he asked with a moan.

I could indeed. His hardness pressed against my hip. I longed to reach down and touch the bulge in his jeans.

"Let's go," Edward growled, fixing my dress for me. I instantly missed the contact with his fingers. My excitement grew however, as he dragged me gently though the throngs of people toward a door. The disabled bathroom.

Once inside in the brightly lit room and away from the loud thumping music, I was able to really take in Edward's appearance. But not for long. Before I had adjusted to the bright room, Edward had thrown me up against the locked door and crashed his mouth to my own. We both groaned in unison. This man was going to be the death of me. The wetness between my thighs was quickly growing.

Edward furiously attacked my lips with his own whist trying to reach the zipper at the back of my dress. Finally he became to frustrated. "Turn around," he said breathlessly. I did as I was told, also breathing so heavily. Edward made quick work of my dress, and soon I was left standing in my bra and panties.

"Beautiful," was all he said before he began kissing me once more. His tongue snaked out and made contact with my lips, gently asking for entrance. I complied, opening my mouth further for him, allowing him to slide his tongue between my teeth. Our tongues began a tango of sorts, each fighting for domination. Of course, me being so inexperienced in this area, Edward had little trouble establishing the upper hand. I moaned embarrassingly loudly.

"You're wearing _way _too many clothes, Sir." I told him, braking the kiss.

"Do something about it then."

I did. I quickly ripped through his button down shirt, pulling it down his shoulders. His body was perfect. Each abdominal muscle was shaped impeccably, his pectoral muscles heaving with his shuddering breath. He even had that V-shaped line leading down to the prize. I dropped to my knees to unbuckle his belt and tug his jeans down his legs, leaving him in his silk boxers. His hard erection strained against his underwear. Suddenly, I was nervous. I had never, ever been this close to a guy when he was so aroused. I didn't know what to do. But there was no way I was going to let my qualms show now. We were way too far into this to stop now.

"Bella, you don't have to, you know." Edward looked down at me, his gaze piercing. His voice told me I didn't have to, but his body was begging for it.

"I want to please you," I whispered, tugging his boxers down. His erection sprang free from its confines. Already, there was a bead of pre-cum lingering on the tip of his cock. I licked my lips, took a deep breath and lowered my mouth to the head of his large, pulsing erection. I took him in my mouth slowly, swirling my tongue around the head, eliciting a deep, gutters, groan from him. Edward's hands came to the back of my head, guiding me along his length.

"Suck a little harder, Bella."

I did as he instructed, hollowing out my cheeks to provide a suction effect. As I sucked, I could feel him grow impossibly harder in my mouth and his grip in my hair tightened. I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes. His eyes were closed tightly, but as though he could tell I was watching him, Edward opened his lids. His eyes were smoldering with list and his lips were parted slightly. Edward's breathing deepened and he thrust a little into my mouth. I flicked my tongue along the ridge under his manhood, causing him to twitch in my mouth.

"Bella, stop. I'm going to cum if you don't stop now." Edward groaned, pulling out of my mouth with a wet _pop. _

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked timidly.

"No, sweet girl. I want to fuck you now." I felt a thrill run through me as Edward lifted me back to my feet effortlessly.

He stripped me of my clothes quickly and thrust into me before I had time to process what his words meant. I felt pain and Edward froze, his cock still buried in me. His eyes widened in shock.

"You're a virgin?" he gaped at me.

I hung my head, resting my forehead against his warm shoulder. Edward's arms were still wrapped around me, holding me against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked gently. "I wouldn't have done that if I had know. I just assumed since you were so good at giving head," Edward lifted my head from his shoulder, locking his gaze with mine.

"I didn't say anything because it didn't matter to me. I want this. I want _you." _I was startled myself at how confident and assured I sounded. I did want Edward. He was perfect. He made me feel safe and warm.

"You can't have sex for the first time in the bathroom of a seedy club." Edward said quietly. He let me go, pulling out of me. I instantly missed the fullness he had created within me.

"Yes I can. It's my choice," I said adamantly. "And you want this just as much as I do." I added with a gesture to his still erect cock, now slick from both my saliva and the wetness of my core. "Please."

With a resigned groan, Edward lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He positioned himself at my centre again, and effortlessly slid into my wet folds. I moaned at the contact and the feeling of his cock pressing against my clit. I thanked god, in that moment, that I was on the pill for my irregular menstrual cycle.

"You're so warm and so incredibly _tight._"

With that, Edward began to thrust in and out of me, filling me to the brim and then sliding out and back in harder and harder. His head fell to rest in between my breasts. My hands tangled in his bronze hair, tugging his head up to my lips. We kissed violently while he continued to assault my center with his hardness. It felt incredible. Every nerve within my body was alive. All I could see, smell and feel was Edward. Everywhere. Edward's thrusts quickened within me, and he dropped his hand between our sweating bodies to come to rest on my clit. He rubbed the bundle of nerves with his index finger. I couldn't breath. I felt a tightening deep within my belly.

"Edward, I . . ."

"Come with me, Isabella. Let go, baby. It's okay."

With one, two, three thrusts, we both came. Hard. I cried out his name, and he buried his face in my neck, biting down on my shoulder blade as I felt him release in me. Edward continued to fondle my clit as I rode out my orgasm.

Eventually we both moved apart, and Edward's now soft cock slipped from my soaking center.

"You were amazing, Bella. Truly amazing." With that, my Adonis kissed me chastely one final time, dressed quickly, slipped a piece of paper into my hand and exited the disabled bathroom. I locked the door behind him once more and looked at the small square of paper.

His number was scrawled along with his name. _Edward Masen. _

Maybe tonight _had _been kind of fun, after all.

[ If anyone has any ideas for future lemony drabbles, hit me with a PM or leave it in a review and I will get onto it. Let me know what characters, human/non-human world and the general gist of what you want to happen and I will develop it from there. ]

For those wondering, I don't have a timeline for updates exactly, but I will be writing in my spare time, and as I'm currently on a two week break from school, hopefully I can get something productive done in relation to my writing.

With regard to _The Struggle Against Desire _readers, it will be updated soon! I promise. I know it was supposed to be up a while ago, but a mishap with my laptop led to the entire drive being reformatted, and I am left with nothing. So, I have had to start chapter 11 again, and hopefully I'll have it to you soon!

Review!


	2. One Day

**Title: **One Day. **  
Summary: **After Jasper tells Bella about his past life living in the South with Maria, Alice helps him to forget.  
**Pairing: **Alice and Jasper.  
**POV: **Alice.  
**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort.  
**Word Count: **1,283

I had seen it. Once Jasper has told Bella about his past, opened up old wounds, he will be crushed once more. It happens every time he speaks of it. It cripples his being to the point of it being almost physically painful. I hated to see him go through that. I would make it all go away. Just like I've done a thousand times – and I would continue to do it. That was the constitution of a marriage. You helped the one you loved unconditionally thorough everything. Forever.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I knelt beside him as he sat frozen in his seat. I reached out and lightly traced his face from the hollow beneath his ear to his chin. Under my touch, he responded, turning his face into my hand. He hummed a little.

"Mhmm," he sighed. "Will it ever get any easier?" my love asked, his golden eyes burning into my own. The question was not one I could answer by looking into the future. It had to be Jasper who decided the future. He needed to understand and accept his past as being just that – the past. It was something that he could never change, but instead use as a learning curve. One day, hopefully, he truly will come to accept his past and create a better future for himself. One day.

"I don't know, Jazz. You know that it isn't something I can just _see. _One day, Jazz. One day."I said softly.

Instead of saying anything, Jasper extended his arms to wrap around my body. He lifted me to his lap, cradling me against his hard chest. I allowed my fingers to trail down his chest gently. I tilted my head back, seeking his lips. He answered my searching lips with a soft, yet passionate kiss. Jasper's lips tenderly opened my own, seeking entrance.

I captured his bottom lips between my own, tugging it between my teeth lightly, eliciting a low moan of gratitude from Jasper. Every time Jasper touched me, I fell deeper in love with my man. I would never love another in the way that I loved Jasper.

Slipping off Jasper's lap, I took his hand in mine and led him up the stairs to our bedroom. The house was empty, our family having vacated it temporarily after Jasper's story for Bella.

Jasper lay on his back in the middle of our bed, while I hovered over him, my legs straddling his torso. I resumed our kissing, picking up the intensity a little. This would be slow, loving and gentle. It was what we both needed. We just needed to _feel _each other, re-familiarise ourselves with the others' body.

"Sit up," I commanded gently.

Jasper sat up so I was sitting in his lap, facing him. I tugged his sky blue v-neck up over his head and discarded it on the hardwood floor. I could see what Bella had been unable to see with her human eyes. Every inch of Jasper's body was covered in white crescent-shaped scars. I traced their outline with my fingers before leaning in and kissing the larger one above his still, un-beating heart. My lips lingered there while I gently traced it with my tongue.

"Alice . . ." Jasper whispered, his face nuzzling into my hair lovingly. "I love you, forever. You're the only one who knows – the only one who understands what it's like. You _know _me better than I know myself. I couldn't ask for a more compassionate, loving woman in my life. No one holds a candle to you, my love."

Jasper's fingers found my chin and gently, he tilted my head up to meet my lips with his. I moaned as he massaged my tongue with his own, his hand caressing my sides. His hands trailed down my body, slowly ridding me of my blouse and black lacy bra.

Jasper moved me so I was nestled into the mattress, surrounded with pillows. He bent his head and sensually kissed from my neck down between by breasts, under each breast, across my stomach and gently nipped along my hip bone. I groaned lowly.

"You make it all just disappear, my love." Jasper moved his hands down to my jeans making it through the buttons quickly. He slid them off my body.

Soon, within no time at all, we were both completely undressed, tangled in each other's arms. With my vampire speed, I flipped us so Jasper was once again lying on his back. I slid my arms underneath him, cupping his head in my hands, and leaned down to kiss him. We both moaned in unison and I felt him harden beneath me. I ground my hips into his, causing him to bite down on my bottom lip that was captured between his. Our kisses intensified as Jasper clutched me to him, his nails digging into my back with force that would break a human being. I relished in his touch, craved it – just as I knew he did mine.

With one last gyrate of my hips, I lifted my body slightly off Jasper's lap and slid myself down onto his erection. I closed my eyes and moaned as he filled me, opening up my senses so I could feel every single inch of him buried within me.

Jasper sat himself up so we were sitting together, me still impaled on his hardness. His lips claimed my own once again in a heat-filled kiss. Jasper slid his hands down to my hips and lifted me slightly. I allowed my body to fall back onto him, filling me again. Over and over we continued this rhythm. I would slide up until he was almost completely out of my body, and then slowly, but with force, slam myself back down onto his erect manhood. All that could be heard throughout the room was the sound of our heavy breathing, our kissing and the sound of skin against skin as we made passionate love.

Jasper leaned his forehead against mine as he thrust up into me, meeting my downward push with force. Our gazes locked and in that moment, a thousand words were conveyed; hope, a future, companionship and most intensely, love. Passionate, all consuming love. This kind of love could never be broken – it only continued to grow each and every day we spent together. And we had eternity to spend in each other's arms. That was a lot of love. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm close, baby," Jasper's voice was raspy as he clutched me tightly to him, his lips crashing to mine with wild abandon. His fingers massaged my breasts, taking me higher and higher into the blissfulness of sex. "Now, Alice. Now."

I slammed my body down onto him once more, and he climaxed, letting go into me. He slid his fingers down to my bundle of nerves, and with one touch, I followed, coming around him.

"That's it, my love. Come for me." His words propelled my orgasm further, intensifying the pleasure. He kissed me softly as I came down from my high, breathing in oxygen that I didn't even need.

"Thank you, Alice. You're always there when I need you most. A shoulder to lean on, someone to share all my woes and trouble with. I share my good times and bad with you and you're always there, every single step of the way. I just hope, one day, I can be there for you as much as you are for me. I love you."

"One day, love, you will realise just how much you have done for me over that last forty years. But for now, _this _is enough."


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

I have to ask, is anyone actually enjoying reading this? A lack of reviews would suggest that not many people are liking the drabble series so far. Remember, I can see the statistics for my stories – I know exactly how many people are viewing – however, absolutely no one has shown any interest. There has been no feedback and to be honest, I'm starting to think it may not be worth my time. Just keep in mind that I take time out of my busy life to write for you, and I'm feeling a little underappreciated.

I do have another drabble written, but whether I will upload it or not, remains to be seen. It's really up to you guys. If you want more, ask for it.

As a reader on fanfiction, I take the time to leave writers feedback because I know how hard it is to stay motivated when you're not getting anything in return for your hard work. I also know that many of you on here are also writers, so take a moment to think about how hard it is to keep going with no appreciation being shown.

~A hard working young fanfictioner who just wants to be able to perfect her writing.


End file.
